Un Viaje Inolvidable
by DivanyOliverosX
Summary: - La Hokage a perdido una apuesta con el kazekage, cual es la remconpensa que le enviara tsunade? ..¿Shikamaru y Kakashi podran descansar en suna? *Shikatema*


**Capitulo #1**

**Apuestas**

* * *

-...vaya, me volviste a ganar..-_dijo el pelinegro, dando un pequeño suspiro. Shikamaru, al escuchar el comentario de Asuma, embozando una media sonrisa ._

-Shikamaru, la Hokage te necesita en su despacho.-_dice parándose del tatami , recibiendo como respuesta un bufido.-_Bueno ya me tengo que ir, dijo que si no estabas en su despacho en _4 minutos, _ no vas a poder ver tu preciadas nubes, por un largo tiempo.-_le manifiesta asuma , marchándose del lugar con una media sonrisa. Este chico nunca va a cambiar ._

_-Tks...mendokusai .- dice refunfuñando._

_**x-o-x-o-x-o-x**_

_**-**_Apenas llevo 10 segundos, parado al frente del despacho de la Hokage y ya se escucha la estruendosa voz de aquella mujer, _mendokusai_ es que acaso esa mujer no podía ser mas serena?..

_-_¡Shizune, donde esta el informe de la misión de Kakashi!.-_bramo la exuberante rubia , parándose inmediatamente de su gran asiento de Hokage , poniendo ambas manos en su cintura en expresión de enojo y frustración. Shizune, en nervios empieza a corretear el despacho en busca del_ _informe ._

_-_Shikamaru, se harto de pensar, el por que esa mujer no podía estar serena, debe de ser por que el trabajo de ser un Kage es una tarea difícil y frustrante, _que problemático_ .- hum...- s_uspiro,antes de entrar a aquel bullicio._

-Con solo mover un poco la gran puerta, escucho un gran silencio, pero si hace unos segundo le estaba gritando a su asistente, que estaba pensando esa mujer que tipo de misión sera esta .

-Ya decidiste entrar Shikamaru...-_dijo la exuberante rubia, sentándose serenamente en su cómodo asiento de Kage, embozando una media sonrisa en el acto.-_Llegas tarde...

-Sumimasen.- _se disculpo vagamente con la Hokage, que lo inspeccionaba serenamente y eso le asustaba, que estaba planeando esa mujer. Shikamaru, movió su cabeza a la izquierda, si se encontraba Hatake Kakashi como pensaba, muy tranquilo leyendo un libro de Icha Icha, de verdad ese librito es tan interesante._

_-_Kakashi sintió toda la atención enésima de el, y decidió saludar con suma tranquilidad .- Hum... hola Shikamaru...-_dijo guardando su libro en el bolsillo, poso sus negros ojos en la rubia, esperando que esta explicara la información de la misión_.

-Bien, voy a asignarle una misión rango B .-_ comienza a explicar la Hokage_ .-Lo cual es, llevarle la recompensa a el Kazekage, ustedes dos tienen que entregar este paquete .- s_eñalando el pequeño paquete, que se encontraba en la esquina del escritorio, color beige _.- Y por ultimo tendrán que quedarse 6 días en Suna sin excepción, le informe a el Kazekage, los días que se van a quedar en Suna y estuvo de acuerdo tómenlo como un descanso .- _dice embozando una media sonrisa_ .- salen mañana temprano, sin mas nada que decir se pueden ir.-_al terminar la información, Tsunade vuelve a su trabajo habitual, tras ver que los dos Ninjas se despedían y marchaban sin dejar rastros alguno._

-Tks...- que problemático interrumpir mi agradable descanso, por una apuesta con el Kazekage, no es sorpresa que esa exuberante rubia se la pasara apostando y perdiendo, por alguna razón la llamaban la llamaban la legendaria perdedora , esto esta sospechoso 6 días en Suna? y esa sonrisa picara, esta planeando algo de seguro y eso tiene que ver con la apuesta, pero que mujer _tan problemática_. Si me vendría bien un descanso, pero dudo que esos 6 días en Suna lo sean, y algo esta completamente claro que la Hokage se trae algo entre manos con nosotros, _Kamisama protégenos de esa estruendosa mujer ._

_**x-o-x-o-x-o-x**_

-Mientras que en Suna, se encontraba una Temari enojada con sus dos hermanos, mas con Kankuro por incitar a a su hermano menor Gaara a beber Sake .-¡Quiero, explicaciones ya!.- _bramo la ojiverde, a su hermano Kankuro, que era el único que estaba cociente en ese preciso momento_.-Kankuro, o me dices que sucedió o no vuelves a ver jamas tus títeres ...- _d_ijo con suma seriedad y frialdad, clavándole los ojos a Kankuro_, si lo quiero matar ahí mismo, vienen a estas hora de la noche y encima borrachos, interrumpiendo mi descanso._

-Te...Temari...etto.. yo.- Kankuro se pone nervioso ante la mirada de su hermana, que daba hasta miedo, trago saliva con dificulta, respiro hondo y comenzó a _''explicar''_.-Etto...solo estábamos celebrando hermanita.-dice con una media sonrisa falsa en el rostro, tratando de esconder los nervios y sonar de los mas normal.-_Gaara,hermanito estamos en aprietos_.- se dice Kankuro a si mismo, recordando lo que había pasado en el despacho del Kazekage...

_**FLASH BLACK**_

- Eso fue lo que paso.-_Confirma el pelirrojo en su gran heciento de Kazekage._

-De verdad le ganaste la apuesta a la Hokage.-_dije con suma alegría_.- Es maravilloso Gaara, esto lo tenemos que celebrar no te parece, hermanito vamos a ir a el bar de la esquina .- _dije revolviéndole el cabello a Gaara con las dos mano_.-Que dices querido hermanito.

-No lo se Kankuro, sabes que no me gusta tomar y Temari te matara si llegas otra vez tarde a casa.-_le responde tranquilo, sin moverse ni un ápice de su lugar mirando de reojos a Kankuro, que se inquieto con esa respuesta_.-Y soy el Kazekage.-_comenzó a explicar_.-Por lo tanto, no puedo darle un mal ejemplo a los ciudadanos de Suna y tengo mucho trabajo por hacer.-_confirmo son su típica voz seria y seca ._

-_Kankuro, puso sus dos manos en el cuello, y con una media sonrisa le respondió_.-Vamos hermano no te tienes que poner tan serio, tan bien lo digo es por que necesitas descansar de todos esos papeleos.-_le dije mirando hacia la ventanas del despacho_.- Y no crees que ya es muy tarde, como para estar firmando todos esos reportes, etto... y nuestra hermanita no se va a enterar de nada vamos Gaarita, piénsalo.- _la idea de que su hermana se enterara de que estoy incitando a Gaara a tomarnos unas copas no era buena, pero que los Kage debes en cuando salga a relajarse un poco no es malo, no quería ni pensar en lo que Temari me ara si Gaara, toma mas de la cuenta por que la culpa seria mía no de Gaara y como ella es una sobre protectora con su hermanito de seguro exagera._

_Gaara resopla, sin ganas y lo mira de reojos_.-Y si sale algo mal.-_le responde el pelirrojo como el que no quiere la cosa._

-_Todo saldrá bien Gaara, a esta horas no hay mucha gente en las calles a si que no hay de que preocuparnos.- le dice con una media sonrisa, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro_.- Eso es un si.-_dije mirándolo al rostro, en busca de una confirmación de su hermano._

-Solo tres copas y nos vamos.-confirma Gaara, lanzándole una mirada seria y fría, recibiendo como respuesta un tembloroso ''_Hai_'' de parte del castaño. Por fin convenció a el Kazekage, para que fuera con el a el bar, solo Iván a tomarse tres copas como dijo su hermano,no es nada ''_no podía pasar nada malo_'', _O eso pensaba.._.

_**FIN FLSH BLACK**_

-Aahh... si y que estaban celebrando según tu.-le respondió incrédula, poniendo ambas manos en la cintura_._ _Que celebraban estos dos, de seguro Kankuro manipulo todo ese ''idiota'' si cree que va a mentirme en la cara estaba muy equivocado_.

-Eh...bueno Gaara, gano una apuesta con la _Hokage_ y lo estábamos celebrando...jejeje.-dice riendo por lo bajo por los nervios, que estaba sintiendo en ese instante.-Ademas te beneficiara hermanita.-_confiesa mirándola con picardía. _

-_''No me digas''_ que me puede beneficiar de esa apuesta, si recibí a mis dos hermano menores borrachos en la puerta, solo mira como pusiste a Gaara.-_le responde frunciendo el entrecejo,cruzando los brazos y serrando los ojos. J_a! _Veneficiar_, en que si por culpa de esa estúpida apuesta dejo a mi dos hermanos echo nada y no pude descansar bien, tuvo que ser Kankuro. _Suspiro_, tenia que relajarse si no iba a patearle el trasero a Kankuro hasta más no poder.'_'Veneficiar que estupidez''_

-_Temari_...-dice Gaara, moviéndose para incorporarse bien en el mueble. -Corre Kankuro..Temari...nosh quiere..matar...jajaja..-_comienza a decir elpelirrojo con burla, riéndose hasta no poder mas. Haciendo que Temari se molestara aun mas._

-¡Basta Ya De Estupideces!.-_bramo la ojiverdes con sumo enojo encima, recibiendo la atención de sus dos hermanos, que a el escuchar el grito de su hermana voltearon a verla en silencio y con nervios encima_.-Escúchenme bien, que sea la ultima vez Kankuro que te llevas a Gaara, a tomar.-_dijo dedicándole una mirada de muerte a Kankuro que este de inmediato asintió_.- Los dos, se van a dormir ahora a sus cuarto o en el sofá donde sea ¡Pero Se Van A Dormir Ahora!.-_bramo Temari, mirándolo a los dos_, que estaban abrazando una cojín del miedo que le provoco su hermana con esa mirada de muerte,estaban seguro de que si las mirada de su hermana matara ellos ya estarían muerto, gracias a Kami que Temari no tiene esa habilidad, _pero si lo puede mandar a volar con su abanico._

-Esta claro lo que dije hermanitos.-_les dice mirándolos, con una media sonrisa ocultando lo molesta que estaba. Es el colmo, estoy cansada de discutir este fue un dia pesado y ellos lo empeoran, sera mejor que me tome una pastilla, dios que dolor de cabeza me dieron esto dos._

-Ha...¡Hai!._-respondieron los dos al unisono_.

-Me alegro, _Oyasumi nasai._- _Y tras despedirse de sus hermanos, Temari se va a su habitación con un fuerte dolor de cabeza que sus hermanos le causaron._

_Los dos hermanos sudaban frío,del miedo que tenían entonces Kankuro tomó la palabra_.-Aveces da mucho miedo.- _dice después de que Temari, entro a su cuarto. Gaara asintió silenciosamente Kankuro, tenia toda la razón su hermanita da miedo cuando se enoja. _

-_Y sin mas los dos, se fueron a su respectivos cuartos, no querían que Temari salga toda histérica a regañarlos de nuevo, ya que ese dia fue agotador para los tres, espero que el dia que sigue no sea tan agotador._

* * *

_-**Este es mi primer fic, a si que tengan me paciencia, (xD ) por que cuando comienzo a escribir no puedo parar, si a si de complicada soy .Bueno espero que le aya gustado el primer capitulo Shikatema, por favor tenga me compasión lo escribí a las 2 de la mañana, x3 ok..okno yo soy feliz escribiendo esta historia y me divierto mucho :'D espero que a ustedes tan bien...y el siguiente capitulo lo subiré lo antes posible, pero paciencia por que no soy maquina e_e**_

_**-Ese Kankuro es un loquillo (ajajssdj xD)...que pasara en el siguiente capitulo? **_

_**¿Que planea Tsunade?...¿Shikamaru y Kakashi realmente podrán descansar en Suna? ...**_

_**-*Averigúenlo en el siguiente cap de un Viaje Inolvidable...***_

_**-*Humor/Romance..***_

_**-Vale, les envió muchos besos mis queridos lectores 3 y no se olviden de dejar *reviews* quiero que opinen y critiquen si me falto algo, :3 sin nada mas que decir nos leemos luego... **_


End file.
